herofandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Rose
|hobby = Chasing Sonic (formerly) Hanging out with her friends. Fashion. Cooking. Cleaning. Going shopping. |goals = Be with Sonic forever. Hide her true feelings of love for Sonic (Both Ongoing). Stop Dr. Eggman from ruling the world (Succeeded). |family = Archie Comics (Pre-Super Genesis Wave): *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *King O'Hedge (uncle) *Rob O' the Hedge (cousin) *Mari-An (cousin-in-law) *Zax the Enchidna (cousin-in-law) *Raynor the Enchidna (cousin-in-law) *Jon O'Hedge (first cousin once removed) |friends = |enemies = Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik Metal Sonic Orbot Cubot Black Doom Black Arms Mephilis the Dark Dr. Eggman Nega Badniks Void (formerly) Chaos (formerly) Fang the Sniper E-Series Robots Babylon Rogues Jet the Hawk Wave the Swallow Storm the Albatross Infinite the Jackal The Deadly Six Time Eater Giziods Nocturnus Clan Imperator Ix Ifrit Iblis Team Hooligans Bean the Dynamite Fang the Sniper Bark the Polar Bear Biolizard Dark Gaia Bowser Bowser Jr. Dry Bowser Dr. Wily Bass Wily Robot Masters |type of hero = Determinator |size = 200 }} Amy Rose (also formerly known as Rosy the Rascal) is the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog, best friend of Cream the Rabbit, and the tetartagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. Since meeting Sonic on Little Planet, Amy has become his friend and, after he saved her from Metal Sonic, she has became his "girlfriend". She wields the Piko Piko Hammer, a powerful melee weapon which she uses with skills second to none and never leaves home without. Amy is a cheerful, though slightly erratic girl, with a positive attitude and boundless energy. However, she has a scary temper and her infatuation with Sonic makes her shortsighted and a bit obsessive about him, having followed him everywhere since meeting him. Nevertheless, she has a pure heart and will not let anything stop her. In her appearances she was the the tetartagonist of most games and Sonic Boom spin-off TV series, a supporting character in Sonic 2006, Sonic Generations, Sonic Lost World and Sonic Forces, the tritagonist in Sonic X and Shadow the Hedgehog: the video game and the secondary tritagonist of Sonic Unleashed. Amy Rose was originally 8 years old in the 1990s Sonic games that she appeared in years later Amy is tuns 12 years old in the Sonic games released in the 2000s. Appearance Amy is a pink-furred anthropomorphic hedgehog with green eyes and peach skin on her muzzle and arms. Unlike other hedgehog characters, her spines are not spiky in appearance (though they were when she was younger) but rather are curved and stylized, somewhat resembling a bob cut. For attire, she wears a short sleeveless red dress with white trims, tall red boots with a white cuff and stripe, white socks, a red hairband, white wrist-length gloves with gold cuffs and white underwear. When younger, Amy had black eyes and wore an orange/yellow ruffled or pleated skirt, a white shirt with puffed green sleeves, white and blue running shoes with orange shoelaces, white wrist-length gloves and a red headband. History Her first appearance in the games was in Sonic CD, introduced and kidnapped by Metal Sonic, although she was alluded to "Princess Sally" in the Western game manuals, in order to tie in with the cartoon. After this appearance, she became known as Amy. Her first playable appearance was in Sonic Drift, although that game was not released outside of Japan, making Sonic Drift 2 her first playable game for other regions. Not possessing the speed or strength of other characters, Amy uses a "Piko Piko Hammer" as a weapon. Personality Amy in the main series is presented as being somewhat kind and girly. In Sonic the Hedgehog CD, she was referred to as an "optimistic tomboy" who loves fortunes and uses tarot cards. Because of her tomboyish nature, she became a playable character as a fighter in Sonic the Fighters. However, after Sonic Adventure, Amy had grown a more feminine personality, such as an interest in shopping and fashion, but that didn't remove her tomboyish nature. However, in the later games, she has the personality of a girly-girl more so than a tomboy, unlike the earlier games. In the more recent games, Amy has become a bit more obsessive and far more aggressive, much to Sonic's dismay. She often shows her anger by pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer out of Hammerspace, sometimes threatening Sonic with it. In Sonic Battle, her attraction towards "Boxercise" plays to both elements of her ever-changing personality: the exercise helping her lose weight to maintain her girlish figure, and the boxing to help her train when she's forced to fight. In Sonic Battle, she had shown a very powerful and aggressive attitude, willing to fight whenever necessary. Despite her aggressive tendencies, Amy has a kind heart, never gives up, and is one of the most optimistic and cheerful characters. Amy is always full of hope and is always cheering on for the good side of things. She almost never seems to find anything hopeless, as shown in Sonic Adventure, where she was determined to help the Flicky who had lost his family. In Sonic Adventure 2, Amy felt strongly that there was a chance for the world to be saved and that people were basically good (as she told Shadow). Amy is often a likable person she has rarely met anyone who she did not befriend (including Shadow and Blaze). Amy is a cheerful and caring individual, with a positive outlook on life, and an over sweeping infatuation for Sonic. Since 2010, after the release of Sonic Free Riders, Amy seems to be more bossy and infatuated with Sonic than before. This is most likely due to the more light and humorous nature of recent Sonic games. Amy's personality has added more a humorous factor in games like Sonic Colors, Sonic Free Riders, and Sonic Generations with her obsession for Sonic, which causes her to say silly and embarrassing things. Unlike her Amy Rose herself, Nimue is not obsessed with Sonic. She speaks in a gentle tone and is calm, even in very dangerous situations. She often smiles and loves her guest Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Amy possesses above-average physical attributes, making her a powerful figure in her own right. She has high physical strength, wielding her apparently heavy Piko Piko Hammers with little effort and swings them around with enough force to smash clean through metal, send enemies sky rocketing, fly around like a helicopter rotor, create whirlwinds, generate shock waves or send herself flying by hammering into the ground. On top of that, Amy could slap Knuckles with enough force to sent him flying into a tree without even trying. Amy is capable of running at high speeds, which sterns from her practice of chasing after Sonic and her innate hedgehog abilities. While her exact top speed is unclear, she can run fast enough to even keep Sonic on a constant lookout for her, suggesting she is a remarkably fast runner. However, Amy has admitted herself that she is not as fast as Sonic. Amy has as well great acrobatic skills, durability, stamina, reflexes, and agility, being able to handle and swing her large Piko Piko Hammer gracefully and without disturbing her when airborne, perform various forms of movements and tricks when launched into midair, and grind on rails with ease. Combat Skills Said to be stronger than most people give her credit for, Amy is an extremely tough fighter, though her combat skills are not as developed as those of Sonic, Knuckles, or Tails. Combined with her aggressiveness though, Amy can be a fierce opponent in a confrontation. While the martial arts she has trained under are more reminiscing of exercises, Amy knows how to defend herself against, and can go up against powerful robots and highly trained combatants. Fighting Style Amy's fighting style focuses heavily of her Piko Piko Hammer. In battle, she uses her hammer's size and durability to her advantage, either using it to knock opponents far away or bringing the entirety of its weight down on the opponents, crushing them with devastating force. For more offensive moves, Amy twirls around with her Piko Piko Hammer, either turning herself into a spinning top that mows down everything in her path or stirring up whirlwinds and shock waves to blow the opponents away, though such maneuvers can leave her dizzy. However, Amy can as well fight opponents hand-to-hand, though she rarely resorts to this method. As seen in Sonic Battle, when fighting opponents close up, Amy utilizes kickboxing moves, using fast jabs and uppercuts. Techniques and Moves Amy has one of the widest ranges of moves and techniques in the series, ranging from techniques involving her Piko Piko Hammer, to the basic Spin Attack maneuvers, to even mimicries of other characters' moves. Most of Amy's offensive techniques revolves around the variants of her primary technique, the Hammer Attack, a downward swing with her Piko Piko Hammer on opponents. These variants serve to compensate for Amy's lack of superior physical skills and moves. Her Jump Attack lets her swing her Piko Piko Hammer in midair to attack enemies while airborne with increased attack range, and her Spin Hammer Attack and Spinning Hammer Attack lets her spin around with her Piko Piko Hammer to attack with increased attack range. For better movements, Amy can use her Hammer Jump and Mid-Air Hammer Jump techniques to let her somersault higher into the air by setting off with her Piko Piko Hammer from where she is positioned, and with her Propeller Hammer she can float through the air like a helicopter for a short time. Some of Amy's more special moves include her Tornado Hammer where she throws a whirlwind at opponents to blow them off the ground, and the Rose Typhoon where she creates a dome-like shock wave by hammering into the ground. While she sometimes lacks it, Amy can also perform the various forms of the Spin Attack where she curls tightly into a concussive ball while in locomotion to damage, mow down, or burrow through obstacles and foes. The Homing Attack allows Amy to jump and home in on an enemy to get over large gaps she cannot normally reach, the Spin Jump lets her curl into a ball to attack opponent by landing on them, and the Spin Dash lets her shoot herself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies. Miscellaneous Skills Amy has on several occasions proved to possess excellent tracking and dowsing skills, especially when she is looking for Sonic. As demonstrated during her searches for Sonic, Amy is able to locate a person no matter where in the world they are. In fact, at least in Sonic's case, Amy is able to "feel" where a person has been. Amy's tracking skills are further enforced in Sonic Rush, where Cream told Blaze that Amy was sure to find Sonic for them. Amy has displayed some skills in the mystical field, primarily in reading tarot cards. Using her tarot cards, Amy is able to predict the future and give herself knowledge of future events, such as successfully predicting where Sonic would be in Sonic the Hedgehog CD and Sonic Battle, and even curse others. In the Sonic Riders series, Amy has steadily proven herself as a very talented Extreme Gear rider. Though she did not make it to the finals during the first EX World Grand Prix in Sonic Riders, she had at the time of the Grand Prix in Sonic Free Riders become so skilled at riding Extreme Gear that she was able compete against even the world's best Extreme Gear riders. While riding on an Extreme Gear, Amy is skillful enough to ride on rails, focus on opponents while remaining in control of her Extreme Gear, and as well pulls off highly advanced tricks and techniques on her Extreme Gear while in midair. In Sonic the Fighters, Amy demonstrated the ability to harness chaos energy from the Chaos Emeralds, allowing her to enter the Hyper Mode. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Amy also displayed the ability to turn herself invisible for a short time. Weapon Amy's trademark weapon is the Piko Piko Hammer, a large and powerful hammer capable of dealing massive damage with no excessive efforts, which she can call out from nowhere at will. In Amy's hands, the Piko Piko Hammer is such a powerful weapon that Amy can strike fear into the likes of Sonic and Knuckles by displaying strength and fury with it. Though simple in function, Amy is highly adapt at wielding it and uses it with proficiency second to none. She mainly uses its as a melee weapon in combat, but can also use it for improving her movements, performing long-ranged attacks, and even mimic the Spin Attack variants. Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Amy can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Amy has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Amy Rose believes that being together with Sonic the Hedgehog is her destiny as foretold by her initial tarot card reading, and has indeed fallen madly in love with the blue hero since her fateful rescue in Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Amy identifies herself as Sonic's "self-proclaimed" girlfriend. While Sonic appears annoyed by her affections, her infatuation was renewed upon meeting him once again in Sonic Adventure, where she resolved to become more independent to win over Sonic's heart by the end of her tale. Even though he seems nervous and occasionally overwhelmed by her advances, Sonic at least considers Amy a good friend and worthy comrade, and is always there to help her out should the need arise. Sonic's emotional neglect for the most part does not seem to hurt or deter Amy; rather, she continues to treat him as if he is hiding his feelings behind a facade, which has occasionally been implied to be the case (such as in the Sonic Heroes manual). As of Sonic Heroes, Amy's Sonic-chasing tendencies were particularly aggressive and hyperactively over the top for a while, which put off Sonic and only caused him to run away, though she has developed a more mellow approach in recent years; the latter method has apparently worked, as Sonic doesn't run away from her most of the time anymore and is generally seen hanging out with her. In Sonic Battle, Amy obsesses with "Boxercise" as part of her arduous physical training to impress Sonic with her adamant dedication, which mildly works but also worries him. In Amy's story, she asks Tails about Emerl, and Tails explains that Emerl is like a child to Sonic. Amy takes this literally and thinks that Sonic wants her to be Emerl's mother. Amy then takes Emerl away and tells him to call her his mother, thus making Emerl believe that Amy is actually his mother figure. During her story she tries hard to protect Emerl after losing him to Rouge. At the end of her story, Amy tries to get Sonic to propose to her, but he promptly shivers at the thought and bails. In Sonic Riders, Amy enters the EX World Grand Prix so she can be beside Sonic, though she becomes mad when Sonic accidentally launches her into a tornado when he had to save her from Dr. Eggman and forgot about her. After getting caught in the tornado, she chases Sonic with her Piko Piko Hammer as payback for forgetting about her. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Amy's time is spent mostly trying to find Sonic. She teams up with Silver in order to find him, though when she finds out that he is trying to kill him, she ditches him, saying that she would choose Sonic over the entire world. Later on during the Last Story, nearly every important character gets sent to a time-space rift. They all see that Sonic is dead, and Amy reacts to this by kneeling down and crying into her hands. She later shreds a tear when Sonic is brought back to life. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Amy insecurely claims she finally made a legitimate boyfriend named Dexter during Sonic's long two-year absence, but unusually does not appear to have any wild schemes to get Sonic to accept her. Through dialog trees, the player can decide the extent of Sonic's interaction with her, as well as whether his exchanges are positive, negative or neutral in nature. If he treats Amy with high regard and respect, an additional scene may occur on the Kron Colony near the end of the game where she pulls Sonic aside for a moment, wondering why he has been so nice to her after such an empty gap of time has passed. There are multiple choice outcomes to this scene, from Sonic making it clear once and for all that he cannot be romantically invested in her to him actually admitting that he does return her feelings in some way but promising they can figure out what this means after they get home. If this breakthrough occurs, Amy will reveal that Dexter is fake to her potential boyfriend. In Sonic Unleashed, Sonic seemed depressed when Amy did not recognize him as a Werehog, understanding that he is not the same at all in his Werehog form when Chip pointed it out. When she finds out the Werehog was Sonic, she wanted to know all about how it happened, and had even mentioned that, though Sonic looks better in the day time, she does not care about that. Near the end of the 360/PS3 version, she asks Sonic out on a date when she is spoken to, and the player can choose whether Sonic accepts or declines it. If rejected, she will think she earned the opportunity and get a little upset at Sonic's decision, but otherwise she will tell Sonic to hurry up and stop Eggman while she excitedly plans it. In Sonic and the Black Knight's ending, Sonic is shown explaining to Amy all about his adventure in the Arthurian Legend. Amy does not believe him and accuses, "That's the lamest excuse ever! You just forgot about our date!" Acknowledging his missed date, Sonic calmly tries to reason with her by swearing that his story is completely factual, but Amy does not listen and apparently pulls out her hammer. In the DS version of Sonic Colors, Amy tries to have a romantic picnic with Sonic at first; however, Sonic is too busy and does not want to make the picnic look like a date. Later on, with Big and Tails around, he does agree since he is hungry and it does not look like a date. Amy also gives Sonic a mission, because he looks "dreamy" when he performs his tricks in stages. In Sonic Generations, Amy is excited to attend Sonic's birthday. However Sonic keeps Amy away from getting too close to him (such as hugging him) by placing his hand over her face. If Classic Sonic rescues Amy, she mistakes him for the present form of Sonic and questions how he looks so young, whereas if the present Sonic saves Amy, she tells Sonic that she was afraid that she would never be able to flirt with him again, leaving Sonic wordlessly exasperated. If Sonic gets an S rank in Chemical Plant, Amy will compliment that Sonic "knows how to get the girls", and when attaining a Red Star Ring, Amy says that she mistook the ring for an actual ring, meaning that she thought Sonic was giving her a ring as a gift or for another reason. In Sonic Lost World, Amy's personality was further matured compared to previous appearances, showing a more nurturing and understanding side. She first appears with a group of Animals, comforting them with Knuckles. She then calls Sonic to check on how he is doing with rescuing Flickies. The third time she communicates with Sonic, she solemnly tells him that it was too late for her and Knuckles and the planet's energy is leaving them, and she tries to tell Sonic that she loves him before the signal dies, much to Sonic's shock. In the end, they are revealed to be okay, and Sonic pleasantly joins them for a relaxing nap in the open meadow. In Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Sonic and Amy have a special winning animation in which she grabs Sonic hands and jump in happiness, then they begin to thank the audience. In Sonic Forces, Amy joins Knuckles's resistance when Eggman takes over and becomes extremely worried when Sonic goes missing. When Rouge reveals to them that Eggman merely took Sonic captive and was keeping the hero in the Death Egg, she is shown to be highly relieved. She is shown to be the happiest of all Resistance members (alongside Knuckles and later Tails) when she hears Sonic's voice on Knuckles' communicator while contacting the Avatar. Through the game, she also comments how "dreamy" is to have two Sonics at the same time and does her best to help them. A running gag involves Amy making her entrance in a game by running into another hedgehog from the left of the screen and hugging them from behind, mistaking them for Sonic despite looking nothing alike up close. Cream the Rabbit Since Sonic Heroes, Cream and Amy share a sister-like relationship, comparable to Sonic and Tails' brother-like friendship. This fact is strengthened by Sonic Advance 3, as when they are paired together, they are given the title "Team Jubilee" and serve as a female counterpart to Sonic and Tails' "Unbreakable Bond." The two are portrayed as best friends and also seem to frequent together almost completely throughout Sonic Battle, except when Emerl drags one of them away. Amy is also seen searching for Cream during the level Cryptic Castle in Shadow the Hedgehog, which further suggests how much she cares for her. In Sonic Rush, it is implied that Amy occasionally gets angry with Cream, angry enough to chase her with her hammer as Cream shouted "Not again!" after she said that Amy was "shortsighted" in the regard of her love of Sonic when Cream introduced Blaze to Amy. The two team up twice in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood for the moves Spin Cycle, a move in which Cream lifts Amy up and sends her spinning into one enemy, as well damaging adjacent ones. Team Rose band together to perform Flower Power, their most potent attack in this game which involves Amy bouncing off Big with a boost from Cream and landing on a foe hammer-first. Big the Cat Big the Cat acts as an older brother figure to Amy and is most likely her other best friend. They form Team Rose and fight together in Sonic Heroes. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood after meeting Big in the Mystic Ruins, Big states that he "heard his good friend Amy Rose", so he rushed over to see if it was really her. When Big sees Amy he becomes ecstatic and actually makes an attempt to hug her (in which Amy refuses due to the fact that he smelled from the gases in the ruins). Big also becomes happy that he gets to be around Amy when Sonic invites him to join the team. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails and Amy rarely interact with each other. In games like Sonic Battle and Sonic Free Riders, Tails tries helping Sonic get away from Amy. In Sonic Battle, he mistakenly tells Amy that Sonic is treating Emerl like a son which lead her to believe that Sonic wants her to be Emerl's mother. In Sonic Riders, Amy is defensive of Tails when Wave makes fun of him. Knuckles the Echidna Amy has only been seen interacting with Knuckles the Echidna on rare occasions. In Sonic Heroes when playing as Team Sonic; at the beginning of the fight against Team Rose, Knuckles will taunt Sonic about Amy saying, "Have you been messing with that girl's heart again Sonic?" In Sonic Rush, Amy stops Knuckles from starting a fight with Blaze. In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Amy budges in Knuckles' sentence in the end, annoying the echidna. However Knuckles is also seen protecting Amy and pulls her away out of danger in the MeteorTech Premises. In Sonic Generations, Amy accidentally hurts Knuckles with a great force (which causes him to crash into a tree) after he said that Sonic "wasn't half bad", whereas she thought he was "all great". However, Amy does not notice how hard she hit Knuckles because she was busy swooning at Sonic. In Sonic Lost World, they work separately from Sonic and Tails in saving the animals from Dr. Eggman. Shadow the Hedgehog In Sonic Adventure 2, they interact twice. Amy first meets Shadow when she mistakes him for Sonic and hugs him from behind. When Amy senses the lack of a reaction, she releases him, causing him to glance back at her. Amy demands his name when she realizes that he is not Sonic, but he continues to watch her quietly. After Amy notices Dr. Eggman, she also realizes the mistake she's made, and runs off screaming. During this, Shadow takes a step after her, but Dr. Eggman stops him. Later in the game aboard the ARK, Amy meets Shadow again and this time does her part in helping by begging Shadow to save the world. At first, Shadow simply replies, strangely in a non-threatening way, that it is pointless, but then Amy points out that despite people sometimes being selfish, they were still inwardly good and that saving them was right. Shadow suddenly has a flashback of Maria begging Shadow to make people happy. Shadow then comes to his senses he goes off to fight the Biolizard, telling Amy that he has to keep his promise to Maria and her. Amy was also the only one to see Shadow's tear after he remembered Maria Robotnik's promise, making her the only person to see him cry in Sonic Adventure 2. Amy and Maria have the same insight towards humanity, thus this might be one of the reasons Shadow is nice to her, since it's unknown whether or not Shadow remembers Amy's deed in ARK. During Sonic Battle, Amy is angered by Rouge, who was not answering her question as to why Shadow is in her house. During Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow can choose to assist Amy Rose in helping find Cream and Cheese. At the end of stage, Shadow benevolently advises her to be more careful. In the final ending, Amy shows an amount of faith and admiration for Shadow, regardless of anything bad that may have happened. Vector the Crocodile Amy and Vector encountered each other in Sonic Heroes. When the Chaotix saw Team Rose, Vector wanted to ask Amy a question, however her rude response caused the teams to fight. The next time the two were seen together was in Sonic Free Riders. Vector joined Amy's team along with Cream to win the prize money Eggman advertised about his Grand Prix. Vector and Amy do not seem to get along. At first, Amy blames Vector for not getting them registered for the race even when he claimed that it was not his fault as she invited him to her team 30 minutes ago. Also, when Amy pretends that she was not expecting her and Sonic in the Grand Prix (because she wanted to prove that "lovers" are drawn together), Vector disapproves her by calling her a "terrible actress". Amy also appears to yell at Vector and boss him around, something she does not do to Cream throughout the game, even though Cream is also a member of the team. Silver the Hedgehog In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Amy mistook Silver for Sonic. Amy, who thought he was simply looking for someone, offered to help him if he would help her. Unable to deny her offer, Silver was dragged along with Amy unwillingly for a while, and found her a distraction, while Amy became his friend and promised to help him find the "Iblis Trigger". Eventually, though, Silver's helpful nature kicked in and he set aside his quest momentarily to help her search through Dusty Desert. Silver's alliance with Amy ended up being only temporary, which ended once Silver found Sonic and tried to kill him. When Amy found out that Silver intended to kill Sonic, she left Silver's side. Strangely, when they meet again after Sonic dies and Mephiles and Iblis fuse, she bears no particular malice towards him for his past actions. Because of what happens at the end of the game, Amy and Silver never met. In Sonic Forces, Amy and Silver worked alongside each other in the Resistance to defend the world from Dr. Eggman. Reception A Games Radar article called Amy's introduction "the only bitter taste" in Sonic the Hedgehog CD, but added that she's "just a pink hedgehog here and not a whiny, annoying brat like in Sonic Adventure. In an IGN article entitled "Smash It Up", Lucas M Thomas stated that "one of the coolest things about Amy Rose's character is her enormous, walloping hammer" that is often used for comedy in the series. Amy is overall very well received by fans and is considered to be one of the series "Top 10" characters, as evidenced by popularity polls. During an official popularity poll of the characters, she came in fifth place, marking her as the most popular female character in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Amy is so far one of the only females to have a figure made by Jazwares, with the other figures being Wave the Swallow and Blaze the Cat (Rouge the Bat was planned but was cancelled.). Theme Songs * "My Sweet Passion" - Nikki Gregoroff (Unlike other characters, Amy has kept this theme song throughout her many game appearances, such as in the ending of Sonic and the Black Knight when Sonic tries to explain why to her why he didn't show up for his date). * "Follow Me" - Kay Hanley (This theme song is shared with Big and Cream in Sonic Heroes). Quotes As Herself *"Help!" - when Kidnapped by Metal Sonic, Sonic CD. *"Hahaha!" - hugging Sonic, Sonic CD. *"Gee, I'm bored. Everyday's the same old thing... Same place... different day... I miss the good old days. Hanging out with my hero, Sonic... (Sighs) Chasing bad guys... And blowing them away - Ha hah! But now he's gone. And there's nothing left to do, but shop 'til i drop. There's always something fun to do with sonic around. I really miss him." - Amy when she returned to station Square, Sonic Adventure. *"Lemme go you hunka junk! I MEAN IT!" - When being taken away to the Egg Carrier by ZERO. *"Just watch me. I'll make that sonic respect me! And by that time, it's gonna be too late! Mwah!" - in the end of her story. *"I hate it when they leave me behind." - various times in Sonic Adventure 2. *"You're not Sonic! who are you?!" - when she mistook Shadow for Sonic. *"If I tell you, will you marry me?" - after Sonic asks where Shadow is. *"I know that people fight over the most trivial things. Some people may be selfish like the Professor said... But they're basically good. If they try their best and never give up on their wishes.... They always have a reason to be happy. That's why you should help them out... Saving them is a good thing!" - to Shadow. *"We're like... AWESOME!" - getting an A-rank, Sonic Heroes. *"Gotcha, my darling sonic!" - facing Team Sonic. *"This time, there's no way outta marrying me!" - confronting Team Sonic. *"Ah Shadow, I'm so glad you're here! Cream went into this weird looking castle and she hasn't come back out! Will you go in there with me to look for her?" - Lisa Ortiz's first words, Shadow the Hedgehog. *"Oooh, I wish Sonic was here with me." - hoping to get along with sonic. *"I feel bad for those poor things." - in Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Lost World. *"Hey! You're not Sonic!" - when she mistook Silver for Sonic. *"Love changes everything. It feels like every little moment in your life is huge!" - to Princess Elise, '' Sonic (2006)'' *"Sonic... I'm going to save you." - starting the end of the world at White Acropolis to revive Sonic from the dead. *"Guess who! (Sonic: Amy?! What're you doing here?!) Fated lovers are always drawn together, silly! giggles (Sonic: Amy...) Okay, you got me. I was running away from those robots. I was so scared..." - giving Sonic an answer of what she's doing at the Botanical Kingdom, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *"The cause of all my troubles! I picked it up and those stupid robots came after me!" - about what happened when she found an Ark of the Cosmos. *"Thanks to you, I got separated from Sonic, you big jerk! So you're going to find the way out. Am I clear?!" - after Storm forces Amy to be separated from her beloved Sonic in the Tempest Waterway. *"Hey, out of the way, buddy! I'll lose sight of Sonic!" - after Storm confronts her in MeteoTech Sparkworks. *"I still can't believe it's you inside that... THING. But! No matter the package, you're still my Sonic, Sonic!" - learning that the Werehog is non other than Sonic the Hedgehog all along, Sonic Unleashed. *"Sheesh, Sonic! Would it have killed you to go easy out there?!" - scolding Sonic for not going easy on her, Sonic Free Riders. *"Aaaah! Soniiiic! (Sonic: A-AMY?!) Finally! Do you know how hard it is to find a guy who never stops running? Although that's part of your charm, I suppose. Aaaah..." - meeting Sonic and Tails in Eggman's incredible interstellar amusement park, Sonic Colors. *"It's t-too late for us, Sonic! S-save the world... a-and... k-kick some... b-butt for all of us. I'm s-sorry... I never got to say." - Amy's last message, Sonic Lost World *"Thanks to you and Tails." - welcoming Sonic and Tails home. *"I'll help you jump higher with my Piko Piko Hammer!" - before the Chemical plant mission with Modern Sonic, Sonic Generations. *"Thank you, Sonic... Wow, you look younger every day. What's your secret?" - after Classic Sonic rescues her. *"You saved me, Sonic! I was afraid I'd never be able to flirt with you again!" - after her own Sonic rescues her. *"What?! Oh, thank goodness! I knew it, I KNEW IT!!" - A Happy Amy feeling that Sonic's alive, Sonic Forces. *"Sonic! I'm so glad!" - A Happy Amy hearing sonic on radio. *"I don't know why I was even worried." - Amy relieved to see Sonic's alive. *"Way to Jinx it! Metal Sonic was spotted in the City!" - spotting a Replica in the city again *"It's okay. We can hold for now." - when sonic says there's a big battle going on. *"Wow! Having two Sonics is so dreamy!" - excited about getting along with two Sonics. As Nimue *"I've been waiting for you, knight from another world." - meeting Sonic. *"I think I know why you're here. It's about Excalibur, isn't it?" *"That's the greatest of the sacred swords; Excalibur!" *"I'll say...!" - last words. Theme Trivia * Amy is the first and most recurring female character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. * In the Sega CD release of Sonic the Hedgehog CD in America, Amy was referred to as "Princess Sally" in the game manual, possibly to connect her to the Sonic animated television series released that same year. However, the Sally that showed up in the cartoons was not Amy. Subsequent re-releases of Sonic CD jettison any references to Amy being named Sally. Interestingly, she was clearly stated as "Amy" in the earlier European manual for Sonic the Hedgehog CD. * In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Amy has three lashes instead of two on some sprites during cutscenes. * Amy was the first female character introduced in the game series as well as the only female hedgehog of the series. * In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Amy is the strongest character in terms of Smash ability, being the only character who can reach Level 3. (Knuckles and E-123 Omega can only reach Level 2 Smash ability.) * Amy Rose is the only member of Team Rose that is affected by the brainwashing of the Overmind Voxai in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. * In Sonic R, Amy is one of two characters who races in a vehicle rather than on foot. The other is Doctor Robotnik. * If Sonic the Fighters is to be believed, Amy Rose did not wear undergarments in the classic era - harmless pink fur covers her body underneath her skirt. This was not changed in the HD release. In addition to this, Amy's muzzle and arms were colored the same white hue as her sclera instead of peach in the original arcade release of the game due to color palette limitations, although pre-rendered graphics featured her with the correct colors. This was not fixed in the Sonic Gems release, but was fixed in the HD release. * In Sonic Riders, Amy sports a different, racing outfit throughout the game, but in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Amy wears her usual dress in the story cutscenes and in the story level where she races Storm. However, in the Single and Multiplayer modes, she wears the same outfit that she wore in Sonic Riders. * Amy is the only playable character in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) to not travel through time at any point during the game. * Amy is the only character that appeared in Sonic Rivals that did not appear in Sonic Rivals 2. * Ironically, in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, despite being the speed leader of Team Rose, Amy's attack is slower than other speed leaders like Sonic and Shadow. She is also the strongest attacker of her team, despite Big being the power leader. * Amy's hair has grown slightly longer in recent games. The back side of her hair was noticeably shorter than the hair at the side of her face in Sonic Adventure but that part of the hair has been longer since Sonic Unleashed. * In the DS version of Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Amy's character and vehicle selection picture shows her car with ears and head mirrors. However, while racing as her, they are not shown. * Strangely, Amy appears in the French guide for Sonic & Knuckles, even though she makes no appearance whatsoever in the game. In that guide, it was said that Amy had been kidnapped by Knuckles. * Amy is the only hedgehog from the games not to have a Super State. ** She is also the only hedgehog whose name does not begin with an "S". ** She is also the only hedgehog who is not shown to be able to use Chaos Control. * All of the cars Amy has driven in racing games have been old-fashioned convertibles, similar to how Sonic has driven sports cars and how Knuckles drives off-roaders. * Amy's last name, Rose, can be considered a play on words. A rose is a flower that is connected with love, which can be related to her crush on Sonic. It is also a play on her color, because in French, rose translates to pink, her fur color. Her first name, Amy, could also be derived from the Japanese word ame, meaning candy, related to Amy's cute personality, but also rain, which can be related to her quick changing temper and power when she's angry. It could also be derived from the French name Aimée which means beloved which also fits with her connection to love. * Like Sonic, Amy is a speed type character in the normal series, but in the Mario & Sonic series and in SEGA Superstars Tennis, she is an All-Around type instead. * With the release of Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal, Amy is the only major character from the Classic games who is still around and who has yet to get her own game. * Amy Rose is one of four characters to appear in every Sonic the Hedgehog series racing game to date. * Although in Sonic Advance Amy cannot typically Spin Dash or Spin Jump, when Amy is forced into a ball, Amy lacks the standard spin animation and an unusual, high pitched noise can be heard. * Amy Rose was one of Lisa Ortiz's favorite roles to do voice work for. * Amy is the only game character confirmed to use magic outside of the Storybook series. * In Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd, another Sega video game, Amy's iconic Piko Piko Hammer is an unlockable item for Kagamine Rin, where it is Rin's favorite item. * Amy is one of the few speed types not to enhance her natural speed in any way. * Amy is one of only two characters to appear on the tab for selecting Sonic World for Dream Figure Skating in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, the other being Sonic. * Amy being Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend is actually a mythology gag based on her counterpart Amy, the girlfriend of Nicky, from the 1992 manga. Her personality seems to be very similar to that of her counterpart as well. * While Amy makes no appearance in Sonic Mania, smaller, robotic versions that resemble her are used by Dr. Eggman during the boss fight of Metallic Madness Zone against Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. These robots try to approach the heroes in a similar way the real Amy did with Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog CD, except they explode upon contact. * Amy is the third fastest character in the entire series. Sonic Boom See in Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) Possessions *Piko Piko Hammer *Red Dress *Red Boots *Red hairband *Gold cuff rings on her wrist Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sonic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Freedom Fighters Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Wrathful Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Nurturer Category:Brutes Category:Self-Aware Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Successors Category:Chaotic Good Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Pacifists Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Honest Category:Vigilante Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Loyal Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Global Protection Category:Famous Category:Bond Creator Category:Genius Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Successful Category:Archenemy Category:Strategists Category:Magic Category:Feminists Category:Envious Category:Mutants Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Cowards Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Extravagant Category:Stalkers Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Superheroes Category:Merciful Category:Dimwits Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Aristocrats Category:Magical Girls Category:Love Rivals Category:Comic Relief Category:Mischievous Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains